nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicMcLarenFan890/Part 2 feat. Fallacy - One of Dem Days LYRICS
Had no idea where to post the lyrics of my favourite song, so I decided to post it here. The lyrics are incomplete because I can't hear what the words say (these marked with "...", any help to complete the lyrics are welcome. These marked with "(?)" are something that might be right or wrong hearing. The parts marked with "***" or with a word is on the clean version song. Intro Back in the building! Verse 1 Part 2! Tell me how close it isAlternatively "Tell me how you close it", it's not something or something like flow (***) Minding the word (?) when it comes to the show (show) when you come down to lick in the rod (?), damn I likely heard "damn" I got mocked (?) All of that don't mean a thing to me (***) rap, man I got...seas Right now let me enjoy my life, so get the beats for the player and got beats for the ride (?) To keep old beef (?), I'm gonna keep it right to keep it old school, I'll just keep it like (?) Keep new shows in the...ten roes across the "B Boys" (?) in the late show show I do shows, I got four roes (?), there's lotsa nice girls, they're Either it mentions "in" or "they're" (girls in) clothes That's when I...approach (?)Likely said "approach" or "a pro", check the way I rap here's where the rap should go Chorus Ah, I'm inCan be "I mean" or "I'm in" one of dem days where everything's OK (OK) Where everything it just goes onCan be "goes on" or "closes" my way, keep for us one of dem days, okay? (x2) Verse 2 Teached you ever (?) everyday when you open your eyes and if the little thing was OK And if the little thing you did was OK, and if the little thing you did was your way I remember I lost, I lost, yeah in June, if I ain't, I wanted you for one soon Start your day when the Part (2) 2 make a big impression when you dress that good (?) Stashin', dashin', get a new girlfriend, lose your car keys and walk for the end Drop your new girlfriend, check for your friends, new (new new) and a juice in a gym (?) Feel like flexin', go to the gym, then check your new girlfriend (girlfriend) again Be an ice cream and (cream and) again, be, be, be, then (be and) again (Chorus) Verse 3 If you want this cold, then you'll feel like summer, but I live in England, so this is summer I'm gonna wait for nighttime to reach for the girls in (girls in) that look like freaks So be an ice cream between (tween tween) so they can be whatever all things I mean I show respect on the girls I mean, I don't dump on them before this week They like how I ride the beat, so if I disrespect they won't buy CDs Like "get me a...while I'm on TV" and tell girlfriends that I might buy a CD And that won't get me a new flat screen, I'll find them to press my new CD So I'll pass the ladies, them doubtless me (?), with love and a new CD, whoa (Chorus) Bridge Yeah. You know? Big house.The singer says a word that sound like "faus" or "house" Back in the Building. (talking) (laughter) You can't get it right I did it? Yeah. Part Twin (?) in the Beats. Big house. Shout and (?) back up your boys. I'm in the b-building...rrrrr! (laughter) (***) (Chorus) Ending Okay! (x2) Notes Category:Blog posts